Conventionally, a connector is used to connect two circuit boards facing each other (for example, see the following patent documents 1 to 4). A connector attached to one circuit board and another connector attached to the other circuit board are fitted to each other, thereby, connecting the two circuit boards. The height of this kind of connector is being reduced in association with the advancement of miniaturized, slimmer designs of electronic devices.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-368783
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-212039
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-60764
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-170579